Breaking Him
by Keiji-kun
Summary: Just a TezukaEchizen fic... some fluff... tips of OishiKikumaru


This is my first fanfiction. I'm kind of new at writing those for other people but my friends told me I should put my stories on I hope that you will all like it.

This one is just for you Nani-chan! Hope you like it! I know you're not really into yaoi but you know I like it, so here it is!

**This fic is Tezuka-Echizen, so don't read if you don't like guy-guy relationship. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Breaking Him**

There were rules. And he had broken them.

* * *

Practice had been hard. Ever since they started the national, two days ago, the captain had made the training twice as hard as the original training. Relaying on Inui's speciality to analyse data, he had used all kind of training to nullify all weak points of each player. They were doing great, the regular were all on fire, being motivated by all this tension. All that energy wasn't wasted. They were playing seriously, not giving an inch of chance to their challengers who were doing exactly the same thing. You could see sweat dripping from their body as they moved around the court, getting the ball and snapping it right back at their opponent. Kawamura was playing a burning match against Kikumaru, who was already in serious mode, returning each shot with pin-point accuracy with his acrobatic play. Momoshiro had been in a deadly grip against Oishi, the two of them playing with the same kind of analysis, trying to find the flaw in the other's playing style, but as of now, finding none. The captain Tezuka had already won against Kaido. The viper was lying on the ground for a moment, a towel covering his head. Tezuka had left his court to observe his new pillar's match. The youngster was playing against Fuji. Inui, having finished his match earlier against a third year who hadn't made it as a regular, he was already noting every detail of this match. Echizen was doing great against the prodigy. The youngster had really become the pillar of seigaku tennis club. He was battling evenly against Fuji, an awaken Fuji.

Tezuka was watching him from behind the fence. His was looking at him with that expressionless face of his. Echizen's brows furrowed. He jumped high in the air, finishing the point with one hard blow. He could hear the named of his shot echoing from behind him as the first years as gathered to see the match. The cool-drive. No one had been able to return that new move yet. No one. Not even Fuji who smiled, too sweetly to be truly considered innocently, at the boy in front of him. The referee called out the score: it was four to one in favour of Echizen. Fuji opened his eyes, looking passionately at his young opponent.

"I'm not letting you score another point." He said dangerously.

"Mada mada dane."

Fuji didn't close his eyes, he just looked dangerously at the freshman. His eyes full of that passion, that passion that pushed him to crush that boy's play style. Crushed him just because he was Fuji, the prodigy, and intended to live to that title. He liked to be the one in control, but that boy had mischievously stolen that away from him. It was Echizen's service game so the boy had the advantage. But he wouldn't let him score another point. The game hadn't still ended way after practice time. All the others, most of the tennis club's member were still there watching the match, some had gone home. The captain hadn't moved at all. His eyes had been fixed on the freshman. Spotting his captain, Echizen furrowed his brows once more. He didn't know if he liked the feel of his captain eyes on him or not, but it was bothering him for some reason… it wouldn't have bothered him a couple of weeks ago so why now? He didn't know. Fuji scored again. The referee was now Kikumaru who had almost pushed the second year from his chair to be able to call the scores of his Ochibi's match. The acrobatic player shouted happily a: five to four in favour of Echizen. And it was Echizen's service game again. The younger boy entered his state of self-actualization and finally won the match against his sempai. The crowd cheered for the freshman.

The exhausted boy just crumbled to the ground after saying his infamous quote: mada mada dane. The world around him blacked out as every went spinning. Kikumaru jump down his perch and was the first one to Echizen's side. He was shaking the poor boy hysterically. Oishi was shouting to him to let go of the freshman while making his way toward them the fastest he could. He pulled Kikumaru away from the poor boy.

"Eiji! Eiji! Stop it! Everything will be alright." He said softly to his partner, squeezing his shoulder lightly. He took the time to look at the boy laying a couple of meters from them, already surrounded by all of his sempai. Oishi then looked back at his partner.

"See, he's only sleeping." He smiled softly and could hear Kikumaru's soft sigh. The agitated red-head went limp within his finger's grasp. But a smile graced his partner's lips when he dropped his head against Oishi's shoulder.

"I'm glad."

The captain entered the perimeter were all his team-mates surrounded the exhausted freshman. He knelt down and used his right hand to hold Echizen's head higher so he could snake his other arm under the boy's neck. Some gasped. They weren't use to that kind of actions from their stoic captain. He used his right arm to support the freshman's leg right under his knees and picked him up bridal style. He started to walk toward the lockers' room. Hearing whispering and chattering behind his back he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear:

"Practice is over now. Disperse, or it's a 100 laps around the courts."

Without another word, the courts emptied and all team member's had disappeared. Oishi had tried to talk to Tezuka but was turn away with another threat. If Oishi turned back, then none of the team member would ever try to get past him… except maybe Fuji. That guy had a way to come around everything.


End file.
